Question: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{d}{4} = 9$ $d =\,$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $4$ : $ \dfrac{d}{4} {\cdot 4} = 9 {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{d}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4} = 36$ $d = 36$